To Be together A Sora x Riku Fic
by one.life.to.live
Summary: Sora and Riku long for eachother.


**To be together**

There was once someone who was chosen, to be the one to take hold of the Keyblade. Once, there was one with silver hair, and he, was his rival. Keyblade's chosen one, was Sora, and he stood alone in the world, in the darkness he fought to keep his own soul. Sora was strong, yet he always looked up to the one called Riku, the one who was rejected by the keyblade at first. Riku had chosen the darkness as a way out, to explore other worlds. And it was then, that they were separated, and it was there, that the two worlds would cross paths never again. Each went on a separate journey, never to see each other again. Each thought the other had vanished. Yet, when they found each other again, Sora was very glad to see Riku again. Gladness filled Sora, to look upon his long-lost friend once more. It was there, that Riku looked at Sora, with a question in his eye.

"Who are they?" Sora was a little shocked. Was his friend not happy to see him? After all this time of being separated, would there ever be a moment where it would just be the two of them again? Were the two heroes lost to each other forever? Would they ever be able to be with each other again?

It was told throughout the island on which they lived, that Sora had feelings for Riku. Nobody cared; nobody questioned why Sora, whose lifetime friend, Kairi, was not with her. She just watched as times unfolded, watching the one she cared for, slip away from her. There was nothing she could have done anyways, right? Would the Sora that she knew, ever be the same, ever love her like the way before? It was a mystery, one that would not be solved easily. Perhaps, when Sora had first opened the door, to his island, perhaps that was the time it took, for his friends to bid farewell to what was once a good friend. Had Sora betrayed his friends? Could everything actually be the way it was before all this? Why had time chosen him to be the one to carry such a burden?

Many a time, Sora would wonder to himself as he slept the answer to this very question. Many a time, would he wonder if all that he did, would lead him to the core of it all, the answer that he had long since searched for. Yet, would the answer be the one that he had wanted to hear? Would the two rivals cross paths again, only to fight one more time to see who the better fighter was. Many a time, Sora would wonder if all he did, would be for nothing. Many a time, had he raised his Keyblade to cut down the Heartless which haunted his soul relentlessly.

Yet, in spite of all the Heartless coming after him, he fought for the simple reason of getting stronger. It was strength that he desired, it was strength that made him push forward in order to one day challenge his rival Riku. Hoping to one day overcome his rival and prove his strength, he pushed himself over and over again. And so here he stands once again, ready to fight, ready to prove himself, before facing his rival one last time.

His rival Riku, was more then just a friend to him, but a lover, and a dear friend. Nothing like Kairi. Kairi to Sora, was just a friend, and would only be a friend. It was the passion that Riku and Sora shared, that gave Sora hope ho win each and every fight, and overcome the darkness in his own heart. And even though he had seen Kairi many a time, it was really Riku that Sora had searched for. Yet, Sora could not understand why Riku, his most dear friend, would join with the darkness and fight for them. Why would he do it? It was really Sora that Riku had wanted, yet, in spite of all those days on the island, he could not give him the undeniable truth. He could not just say to him how he felt. That would be "wrong" and "improper." So now, all that Riku could do, was fight to take the feelings and put them into each and every slash that came from his sword. Riku, had his own battles to fight, and it was these battles, that made him stronger.

Riku's parents weren't too thrilled, far from it, when they heard that Riku, their one and only son, was having dreams of Sora, his one and only friend. There were endless days, back on Destiny Islands, where Riku's parents would yell and scream at him, telling him that he had no future. His father was the worst one of all. He would punch Riku everyday, to make him feel the pain that "he felt." Riku, to his parents, was just a play toy, which they could hit and scream at all they wanted to. It was this sadness that haunted him everyday, as he hoped Sora would be well. These feelings that were kept inside Riku, and Sora, had come out in a simple way, the only way that they knew how to communicate; through a battle.

And as their blades clashed, each and every time, Riku and Sora came closer together. Here, there would be no secrets, only the screams of the clashing blades. One of Darkness, and one of light, each fighting to keep the other alive, with no concern of themselves.

It was this endless fighting, that made Riku and Sora love each other more. It was here, on this seashore, that they would love each other as if time itself had le them be together. How else, were they to be together, except in their hearts and in their blades. Both Sora and Riku knew how they felt.

And so, once again, they fight for each other, just two old rivals having the time of their lives.


End file.
